For Connor, For Fred
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, settings, or plots.**

It was one of the most heartbreaking scenes I had ever seen in my whole entire life. The whole family was sitting on the hard benches and in all the years that I had known these amazing people, never had I seen them sadder.

My heart was heavy as I saw the crowds of people crying and the piles of bodies being rolled out on carts. My heart broke when I saw the mother's hold desperately onto their children's remains, crying in shrieks of terror and grief.

All the people seemed frozen. The tears weren't really falling, and their chests weren't really shaking with sorrow and anguish. The suffering in the eyes of the endless masses wasn't really there; the people that I was seeing weren't the people that I had once known. These weren't the families that I had met and the students that I had grown up with.

I walked slowly over to the table where the Weasleys sat. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I could hear all the sounds, but none of them seemed to be penetrating the thick layer of grief that was hanging heavily over my head. I could feel the tears threatening to spill out from behind my eyes and I bit my tongue, attempting to hold them back.

Ginny left Harry's embrace and walked over to me. Without a word we hugged. As I stood there, holding Ginny, her own arms around my neck, and mine wrapped around her middle, I couldn't take the pressure that I was feeling anymore, and I suddenly started crying. The tears poured down my face faster then they ever had before.

I couldn't believe it. That they were actually gone.

Slowly Ginny pulled away from me, and she walked over to Harry, still holding my hand. His brilliant green eyes weren't filled with tears, but the look in his eyes was heavier then the weight that any tears could control. He stood up and gave me a brotherly hug, because taking Ginny back into his lap.

She continued to cry into his chest as I made my way down the line of the Weasleys, and the honorary Weasleys. First Mr. Weasley with Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Fleur was off somewhere else, doing something in the infirmary, helping ones who were seriously injured. Mrs. Weasley was towards the end of the line. She gave me a huge hug, her warm body taking my own up in hers and kissing me on the cheek, muttering, "Thank Merlin you're safe" into my ear.

After Mrs. Weasley, I met George, Angelina, and Ron. The three of them sat in a circle on the ground, Angelina's head on George's shoulder, holding his hand, and George with an arm around Ron's shoulders and a arm . The three of them sat, absolutely silent, and horribly stunned.

Ron looked up at the sound of my voice and my heart broke into a million pieces when I saw the look in his eyes. His normally care-free, sky-blue orbs were filled with a sadness, with a misery that came with a lost brother. He wiggled out from under Fred, who turned his full attention to Angelina, and got up to come over to me. Within two steps from each of us we were in each other's arms.

We stood there for what seemed like ages. All of us did. The whole Great Hall stood and leaned on each other and sobbed. I can't begin to explain the feeling that I got while standing in Ron's tight embrace.

All the passion and the grief that everyone was feeling was throw up into the air, and even the some of the ones who hadn't lost anyone were crying with the ones who had.

But there were the ones who were too young to understand, the ones who refused to be effected by what horrors they had seen, and the ones who couldn't bear with their desolation and despair. Those were the ones who helped pick up the pieces while the rest of us mourned.

So I still stood there, my family all around me, and we grieved.

**A/N: **So I decided to finally put this up, because it's been written for a while, but I didn't feel like the wound was healed enough to put this up yet.

This is a story that I wrote for a classmate, and friend, Connor, that passed away. I wrote this the night that I came home from school, the first day that everyone had seen each other since we had found out the news. I was crying when I wrote this, and I cried again when I went back to edit it about two months later.

That whole day I was crying. I was bawling at several points and hardly any eyes were dry. This is what I wrote to tell about how horrible that day was. This was really healing, and extremely hard, for me to write.

Please tell me what you think about it. Thanks.


End file.
